UCWL Unbound
Card Triple Threat Match for the UCWL Championship Green Arrow © vs. Nathan Explosion vs. Yuri Boyka UCWL Cyberspace Championship Monkey D. Luffy © vs. Kyo Kusanagi UCWL Tag Team Championship The Big Bang Theory (Leonard Hofstadter & Sheldon Cooper) © vs. Final Fight (Cody & Guy) UCWL Tag Team Championship #1 Contenders' Match MI:13 (Captain Britain & Union Jack) vs. Rocksteady & Bebop w/Karai UCWL Cruiser-X Division Championship Yaiba Kamizaze © vs. "Hollywood" Adonis Creed Bindi Irwin w/Madison Lockhart vs. Quiet w/Code Talker Light Yagami vs Keith Apicary Daisy Johnson & ???? vs. Bo Dennis & Faith Connors Plus the anticipated debut of Gregory O'Gallagher! UnboundDaisyMysteryPartnervBoDallasFaithConnors..PNG UnboundLightYagamivApicary.PNG UnboundIrwinvQuiet.PNG UnboundUCWLCruiserXDivisionChampionship.PNG UnboundMI13vBebopRocksteady.PNG UnboundUCWLTagTeamChampionship.PNG UnboundUCWLCyberspaceChampionship.PNG UnboundUCWLWorldChampionship.PNG Preshow Extreme Rules Match "The Road Warrior" Mad Max vs. "The Braveheart" William Wallace Skeletor vs. Ragnar Lothbrok Grudge Match Batsu Ichimonji vs. Batroc The Leaper Results *1. A mysterious attacker attacks Adonis Creed post-match as that attacker was revealed is Ed of Street Fighter V. *3. After the match. Light Yagami attack Keith from behind due to being a sore loser. Light Yagami continue to attack Keith until giving Keith a Top Rope Death Note. Light Yagami then taunts the crowd at the top rope as the crowd boos of Light Yagami's actions. *4. The match ended in a double knock out when both Luffy and Kyo were unconscious after delivering their finishers to each other. *5. Daisy's tag team partner was revealed as a returning Captain Marvel. *6. After the match, Rocksteady & Bebop attack The Big Bang Theory as a message that they're going after the tag titles. *7. Code Talker tried to distract the referee but stopped by Madison Lockhart as Madison came through the crowd and attack Code Talker. After the match, Bindi was celebrating until the lights went out. Then a video package was shown that Ashura is coming to UCWL. The lights then came back on and Bindi was down and out. *8. Boyka was in serious hurt post-match and technicians try to help him but Boyka pushed them back as he wants to walk on his own power. Boyka started to head backstage but went down unconsciously. Gaga came out and shouted help for the EMTs as the event comes to an end. Miscellaneous *Backstage, Gaga told Jackie that if his client, Yuri Boyka goes forward with the main event tonight, there is a chance he can make the symptoms of his head trauma much worse. He also told Jackie when he informed his client of the heartbreaking news, his client has one thing to say and that thing was that the doctor that examined Yuri can go %^&$ himself, he's competing here tonight, and walking out with the UCWL Championship. With that being, Gaga then tells Jackie that his client, Yuri Boyka will be in the main event tonight and Gaga he will be by his side through thick and thin tonight. Gaga then took his leave as his interview with Jackie is over. *Madison Lockhart was attacked by Bo Dennis & Faith Connors backstage until Bo Dennis threw Madison threw a glass window. *Gregory O'Gallagher made his anticipated debut in UCWL and taunts to the Canadian crowd in the ring. Then he made a promise that he achieve his ultimate goal in UCWL and that goal is become a UCWL champion depending which championship is going after. O'Gallagher then exits the ring and looks at the crowd one more time before heads backstage. *Gordon Ramsey was looking all over for Phil Coulson all day and told Coulson that he has an amazing idea to bring UCWL to the next level. That idea that Ramsey is a new title that will put this promotion on the map of virtual wrestling hell even Ramsey made it by himself. Coulson told Ramsey that he's getting ready to go to the ring and afraid that Ramsey's idea may have to wait on the back burner for the time being. Ramsey left Coulson's in a pissy mood as Coulson is getting ready for something really important. *UCWL General Manager Phil Coulson came out and notices that the crowd are spooked about what they just saw on the titantron with the Ashura thing. He promises to them that he going to put some of S.H.I.E.L.D.'s best agents on the situation and get to the bottom of it ASAP. He also has known that that crowd concerned of what happened to Bindi but Coulson told them that she is being looked at by the UCWL physicians and the early diagnosis is she will be ok. Coulson then told the crowd that there's a rumor has been flying around both of his offices for the past few weeks that he's supposed to make a big announcement here tonight. He didn't know how the information got leaked and about to tell the crowd about something big. But Gordon Ramsey came out holding a briefcase and told Coulson that he made the new UCWL championship with his own money and worked with his own hands and that title that he revealed is the Hell's Kitchen Championship. Ramsey then reveals the new title to the Montreal crowd and happy that this new title will bring UCWL to a whole new level as he leaves the ring with the belt and heads backstage. *Moments later after Gordon Ramsey shows off the Hell's Kitchen Championship, Phil Coulson announces the crowd that the Hell's Kitchen Championship is not an official UCWL championship belt. But he announced that the new UCWL championship belt will be shown on the titantron and seconds later, the new belt appeared on the Tron and that new belt revealed is the UCWL Women's Championship!!! Coulson also announces that there will be a 16-woman tournament to crown the first UCWL women's champion and it also will be a bracketology special to pick the participants for the tournament in the upcoming weeks. Coulson then thank the crowd for their time and enjoy the main event. Coulson exits the ring and heads backstage as the crowd is super ecstatic of Coulson's news. Category:UCWL Category:CPV's Category:2018